Oracle 136: This Is Not True! Hirakawa City Will Be Ended?
Oracle 136: This Is Not True! Hirakawa City Will Be Ended? (本当じゃない！ 平川市は終わりますか？ Hontō janai! Hirakawa-shi wa owarimasu ka?) is the one hundred thirty-sixth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Mayor Akazawa announced to the city residents of Hirakawa City that the city will be put to an end. However, the Armored Fighters opposed his announcement and they will do anything to save the city. Plot Anaira didn't believe what Mayor Akazawa said that the Hirakawa City will put to an end. Therefore, she faced him in a battle. While fighting, he asked her what will she and her Armored Fighters going to do. Anaira told him that they will do anything to save the city from the Chariots, which was he dismayed. Meanwhile, Rad and Scion attacked the Armored Fighters. There Kohei recognized them that they were the Chariot Monsters whom they were already defeated before. In order to defeat them immediately, they attacked them simultaneously, but nothing happened. Few moments later, Triskaide and Archos came in to help the Armored Fighters. There Archos recognized Scion as the Chariot Monster he summoned before to defeat the Armored Fighters. In order to stop and defeat him immediately, Archos decided to face him in a one-on-one battle, which Scion agreed. On the other hand, the authorities went to Hirakawa City Hall in order to maintain the security of the city hall. Hiroko, meanwhile, aided the city residents who were evacuated themselves for their safety. While the other city residents decided to evacuate in Hirakawa City Hall, most of the city residents evacuated themselves to TransHead TV Media Center. There Kazumi and other TransHead TV reporters entered and aided them inside the network building. With the help of the authorities who also in the network building, they were continue maintaining the security within it. Back to the battle, Mateo also came in and attacked Anaira using Negative Saber. Anaira, on the other hand, fought and attacked him back using her Infinity Gun Blade. Then Mateo told her that she will never underestimate the ability of the Chariot Fighters, making Anaira confused. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa explained to her that what Mateo said is he will make an announcement to the city residents thru media. Anaira believed that Mayor Akazawa will announce in media that the Hirakawa City will put to an end, so she fought them immediately. Then she told them that she and her Armored Fighters will do anything to save the city. On the other hand, Erika helped her daughter in her battle and attacked them using her Platinum Arrow. Then Mayor Akazawa told them that no one can stop him and the Chariot Empire. And he left afterwards. Mayor Akazawa stole a car in order to head on to TransHead TV Media Center. There he said that the people of Hirakawa City will get panic if they heard his announcement, and laughed afterwards. Meanwhile, Irie came removing her helmet and asked Anaira what was happened. Anaira said that Mayor Akazawa will make an announcement that the Hirakawa City will put to an end. She also said that she will do anything to stop him. Erika, on the other hand, said to her daughter that she will help her to stop him immediately. Since Anaira thought in her mind that Mayor Akazawa was heading on to TransHead TV Media Center, she decided to head on immediately together with Erika. And they left afterwards. On the other hand, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters defeated an army of Chariot Soldiers. But they were encountered another army of Chariot Soldiers, so they had no choice but to fight with them. Meanwhile, Chihiro received a message that an army of Chariot Soldiers approaching in Hiroshima Avenue. There she told Rigor and other Armored Fighters to head on to the location immediately. As he reached to TransHead TV Media Center, the people who were evacuated were frightened while they saw Mayor Akazawa heading to the news studio. As Ryoma saw him, he asked him what was his purpose. Mayor Akazawa said that he came to make a public announcement thru media. Afterwards, he ordered the news staff to set up the cameras immediately. Ryoma, on the other hand, got curious on Mayor Akazawa's actions. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen thought that Mayor Akazawa is cooking something. And when the camera started to roll and the big giant outdoor screens started to stream live from TransHead TV Media Center, Mayor Akazawa announced to the public that the Hirakawa City will put to an end soon, which Anaira and the Armored Fighters disagreed and said that they will do anything to save the city. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser (高畠 博代/ アーマードファイターチェイサー Takahata Hiroyo/Āmādo Faitā Cheisā): Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 ''Hasegawa Ranmaru)'' *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima/Armored Fighter Flare (原島 チヒロ/アーマードファイターフレアー Harajima Chihiro/Āmādo Faitā Fureā): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Neon): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Chaser (望月 真城/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Mochidzuki Mashiro/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki/Chariot Fighter Exia (望月 アキコ/チャリオットファイターエクシア Mochidzuki Akiko/Chariotto Faitā Ekushia): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) *Police Officer 1 Hitomi Matsuzaka (松坂 ひとみ Matsuzaka Hitomi): Kanon Ehara (江原 カノン Ehara Kanon) *Chariot Monster Rad (チャリオット モンスター ラッド Chariotto Monsutā Raddo; voice): Ryotaro Maeda (前田 良太郎 Maeda Ryōtarō) *Chariot Monster Scion (チャリオット モンスター サイオン Chariotto Monsutā Saion; voice): Kazuya Tatsumi (辰巳 和也 Tatsumi Kazuya) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Harada Akira (原田 彰) *Chariot Fighter Exia: Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Armored Fighter Flare: Ishii Takemi (石井 武美) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 21 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key, Armored Fighter Platinum Key, Infinity Key and Flare Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 10 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key, Ray Key, Magnum Ray Key, and Hazard Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 42 Armor Keys' Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 116, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 41, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 71, and Never Surrender episode 93. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes